Blooming Friend
by cobaltcandi
Summary: Exploring a maze like dungeon and newly awakened powers can be overwhelming but with the right friend by your side surely anyone overcome any obstacles together. Newly appointed Phantom Thieves Joker and Skull finds themselves in the possibility of finding treasure, attracting danger, and perhaps a blooming friendship between the two of them.


Author's Note:Named this short story after Blooming Villain. Man, I would die for that song! And the Konishi remix! Ugh love it! Enjoy!

Every normal student at Shujin Academy had an extracurricular activity or club they belonged to. Baseball, volleyball, gymnastic, drama, art, or even science club. Even if they don't belong to an official school related activity, there are some people who enjoy being a proud member of the going home club.

In the going home club students have the burden of deciding how to waste, er, dedicate precious time to either a part time job, going home to study, or to blow off homework to play video games instead. But not Akira Kurusu. He and a fellow student Ryuji Sakamoto chose, or rather fate forced them, to explore the unknown castle in the perverted mind of their previously beloved PE teacher.

On the outside their teacher, Mr. Kamoshida, appeared to be a normal, accomplished volleyball coach who brought glory and fame to their school. But only Akira and Ryuji knew what was really going on in his sick twisted mind.

Inside the castle.

The frizzy haired teen in all black peaked behind the corners for enemies. None.

"The castle isn't going to search itself. Hmm, we're low on healing supplies so we should avoid fighting if we can…what? Why are you looking at me that way? Is there shadow blood on my face?".

"Tell that to yourself Mister Sneak Attack", his bleached blond friend teased.

"What? It's more effective to get the jump on them".

"Yeah, you literally JUMP on them and rip off their mask. You're so extra dude. Ha ha ha".

"I can't believe Kamoshida really is abusing students".

"Can you believe that shitty excuse of a teacher thinks he's king of the whole damn school?!".

"At least he has an impressive castle, it's so realistic".

"He he, I'll admit, never been to a real castle before, even if this is a made up one".

"It has very nice interior design, maybe Kamoshida studied architecture before and so his mind can replicate one?".

"Phff yeah right. Before harassing our school, he was abusing bricks and cement. Ha ha ha".

"Heh".

They continued exploring and avoiding shadows. Ducking behind cardboard boxes and corners of the walls until they reached the kitchen. They grabbed some meat off the counters. They weren't sure if the food was real so Skull dared Joker to try to take a bite out of it. He did, to Skull's surprise. Turned out the meat was edible…and delicious. Perhaps if you think it, you can taste it? And the shadows apparently knew how to cook. The two began to eat and bond over their shared meal, occasionally checking to make sure enemies wouldn't sneak up on them during their lunch break. Joker wasn't sure if palace food would satisfy their real world stomach, but it seemed to be working for now.

"Hey Skull?".

"Yeah?", he said with his mouth full of meat.

"_Gulps_, this is…brain food…cuz we're in Kamoshida's mind?…Eh?".

"…Aw shuddup. Your bad puns' gonna make me lose my appetite", he joked back.

After their break the two thieves continued to lurk around to find any info that might help them complete the infiltration of the palace. It's feels like they were barely half way done. So far there have only been endless shelves of useless books going on and on about Kamoshida's past glory days and his lustful desires. Surrounded by piles of books scattered on the ground, Joker summoned his third eye to sort out through all the items.

Skull wondered if Joker really did have an extra eye, like somewhere on the back of his head? But he'll have to ask later as an enemy's footsteps was heard getting closer. They both gasped in shock. Finally, Joker grabbed a few yellow objects then beckoned Skull to get up on top of the bookcase to hide. The thieves barely stayed out of the armored shadow's line of sight, as it came in, grumbled about the mess, then left the room. Luckily without even thinking of looking up. Joker and Skull jumped down.

"Phew, that was a close one. Tho if I had enough energy I woulda zap 'em".

"Next time".

"So, what did you grab?"

Joker held up a piece of broken armor and a glass vase, still whole, and a broken gun-like item; however, it all just looked like broken trash.

"Hopefully it'll be good for something".

"Something? What are you gonna do? Sell it? But who would in their right mind buy it?". Skull scratched his head.

"I don't know my third eye told me it was important. How about…I bet you 1000 yen if I can find a buyer when we get back".

"Deal".

They clasped their hands together and gave it a pump in agreement. Finally, they made it to the upper floors but more enemies were just below them.

"They look strong", Joker simply stated. They've been avoiding so much shadows at this point.

"How can you tell?".

"I can feel it".

"What is it your third eyeball again? Is that even a thing or are you just messing with me?".

With a sly smile to his lips, he answered, "Maybe…maybe not…".

They slowly climbed out the window and went onto the roof. In the distance there were more towers, taller than the one they were currently in.

"Ugh, now how will we get over there? I don't see any ledges we can walk or climb on", Skull complained and frowned.

"_Gasp_! Wait". Joker pulled out the broken gun.

"Ain't that the broken gun?".

Joker aimed, squinted one eye for accuracy, which is probably making it worse but it seemed like a cool thing to do at the moment.

Boom! Out came a grappling hook.

"Yeah ha ha! Nice!", the blond cheered for him.

The hook landed on the edge of the other rooftop. Joker tugged at it a little to make sure it was secured. He turned his head toward his friend.

"You nervous?".

"No…".

"You liar, I bet your shaking on the inside".

"Enuff messing around. Time to get serious! Let's do something to hurry up and get rid of this perverted castle, I- I- mean palace".

"Well let's have some fun. Just the two of us".

"...".

"...".

"Dude, do you know how suggestive you sound right now? Especially in this kind of place?", Skull asked sheepishly.

"Heh heh, I'm kidding…or am I?", he lifted his eyebrow.

Skull gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "Shuddup".

"Let's try out this new grappling hook. We can get onto that rooftop and climb into that tower's window over there to get in".

Skull got closer to position himself. There was only one grappling hook between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Joker.

"Ready?".

"Yeah! Let's go!".

"Hold on tight! Let's go!".

Off they swing into the wine red sky under the eerie but bright full moon.

Author's Note: I challenged myself to write a short 1000 words story based on my art pieces. I barely made the word count this time but it was sure fun!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
